Training to Be Me
by Koinooto0900
Summary: A fanfic for Green's birthday.


_Hi. I'm Koinooto090. This is one of my first fanfics, so please excuse any mistakes. Feel free to correct me!_

_A fanfic for Green's birthday. A nostalgic memory, perhaps?_

_Enjoy._

* * *

He was a very energetic boy; one who would rush into everything. He had worn out everyone around him, including his sister, and she had great patience and hardly lost her temper.

He would interrupt people, burst between conversations, and could never keep his mouth shut. He was one of those kids who never looked both ways before crossing a street. Thank Arceus that Pallet Town was a small village, where few people owned cars.

Like other little boys, he always wanted to be a great Pokémon trainer. Green had spent countless hours playing in the fields of Pallet Town with other kids, each challenging each other to capture their very own Pokémon, and dreaming of winning the Pokémon League one day.

He was five when he caught his very first Pokémon by himself, and had boasted to the others about it.

"Alright!" he had exclaimed, proudly showing off the Pokéball that held his new partner. The other kids had clapped and looked admiringly at him. None of them had Pokémon of their own.

"Wow, Green's so cool!"; "Yeah!"; "I wanna be just like him!"

Since the sky was darkening, they had hurried to head home for supper, laughing and chattering about what had happened that day.

Green stayed behind. He'll go when he felt like it, usually after his sister had reminded him three times to come in to eat. Sure, she might be annoyed, but he liked seeing her getting worked up.

"Green's amazing, isn't he!" a boy said to his friend as they turned to leave.

Green smirked. Of course he was. He had trained hard.

"Well, what did you expect?" the boy's friend remarked. "Green's grandfather _is_ Professor Oak."

"Yeah, that's true," the boy replied. "Being related to someone famous and successful must make him great, too!"

"He probably taught Green tricks to help him catch Pokémon. Lucky."

The two continued on their way, walking along the rough dirt path, laughing.

"Hey!" Green shouted. "I worked hard on this by myself! No one else helped me!"

But the others were too far off to hear him.

It was like his grandfather was like a good luck charm; something that gave him magical powers.

Sometimes Green wished that he wasn't the grandson of a famous professor.

If he wasn't, maybe people would recognize that his talents came from _him_.

Maybe.

* * *

In the months that followed, he had captured more Pokémon, and was leaving for training. He wanted to become stronger.

"What kind of name is _Chuck_, anyway?" Green grumbled on the train ride to the mountain. "It sounds like a name for a nerd..."

"Now, now." Patting him on the head, Daisy sighs. "Don't say that! He's going to be your master, so you'll have to respect him."

He responds with a _harrumph _and slumps into his seat, gazing out the window, watching the hills and fields rush by.

They arrived an hour later, where they met the lady who was to guide him up to the mountain.

"Ahh, this must be Master Green, am I right?" A woman wearing a maroon kimono bent down and gave a warm smile.

He shrugged, "Yeah."

Daisy gave him a small flick on the head, annoyed at his rudeness.

They exchanged their goodbyes, and hoisting his sack over his shoulder, he followed the woman as she led him up the trail. After hiking up for what seemed like forever, they approached a wooden gate, with antique scrolls hanging on the sides.

Green peeked inside, and saw a burly man doing pushups.

The woman bowed. "We're here."

The man turned. "So you're my new student, huh? What's your name?"

"Green..."

"Green, eh? You're from Pallet Town in Kanto? And you're the grandson of Professor Oak?"

"It doesn't matter who my grandfather is!" he shouted. "I made my own decision to train here!"

Behind him, the guide chuckled nervously as the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shoving him into a pot full of water.

He wiped the water from his face and glared back at his new master, furious at how he was treated.

"Now, you don't need to worry about that here. It doesn't matter who's grandson you are. Got it?" his master said, kneeling down to face him.

Green nodded as he stared back up.

He did want to become stronger.

And maybe, with Master Chuck's help... people wouldn't just see him as only Professor Oak's grandson.

They would see him as someone more...

He knew that his training was going to be long and hard.

Well...

No pain, no gain, eh?

* * *

_Happy birthday, Green!_

_Sorry if this seemed kind of rushed._

_Review, fave, or follow._


End file.
